Pool Trap
by Shadow38383
Summary: Tomoko goes to the pool, how could something bad happen here? Don't remember if there is language so I'll just make it T in case of it.


**A random thing I came up with (as if Tomoko didn't suffer enough), anyways hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. I'll have some updates to my other stories hopefully by the end of the week.**

"Tomoko, Tomoki!" their mother called, "Get ready, we're going to the pool!"

"Huh!? Why?" Tomoko asked as she came down the stairs.

"Well, we don't do much as a family anymore so I thought we'd go to the pool." Her mother replied.

"I've got nothing against it." Tomoki replied as he left to gather his swimsuit.

"Great, we'll be leaving in a few." Their mother replied before leaving Tomoko alone.

'Well, it might not be all bad.' She thought, 'A guy might even come up to me…but…I'm as flat as a cutting board.' (not really) 'I won't attract attention like this…hmm, when was the last time I even used a swimsuit anyways?"'

1111111111

Tomoko stood in four foot deep water, wearing a grey two piece swimsuit…that looked as though it was about to fall apart. A few stares came her way every now and then, but not the kind she wanted. She quickly made her way to the edge of the water and rested on the ledge of the pavement. She took notice of a suction pool filter nearby.

'Huh, I thought they changed regulations to remove those…oh well…I should just sneak out of here.' Tomoko thought to herself, 'It would save me the humiliation-' her thoughts were interrupted as the pool's suction filter suddenly tore off and ate the lower portion of her swimsuit. If someone was looking at her, they would have caught the unmistakable face of shock as she tried to cover herself with her hands. 'No, no, no, nonononono! Of all the stupid things to ever happen! Ok, ok, calm down, no one has noticed anything.'

'Tomoko, come and eat!' Her mother called.

'EEP!' "U-umm, I-I'm coming." Tomoko replied, 'Not in that way, and not in the way she thinks without some sort of cover.' Looking around she saw three options. Option one, make a break for it, 'No way, I'm not that fast, someone will see me.' Option two, wait at the nearby slide for a guy to come down and snatch his shorts, '…but then I would expose him, and what if…?'

11111111111111

"_Oh, where are my shorts?' a boy asked._

"_I-I-I'm sorry," Tomoko replied, "I-I h-had to borrow them." The boy looked between crossed and pleased._

"_Well then, looks like you need to be taught a lesson.' The boy replied as he grabbed Tomoko's arm and forcibly pulled her to him before untying her swimsuit top._

11111111111111

Tomoko was drooling with a smile on her face and staring off into the distance before she realized that her brother was standing on the ledge she was holding onto. Tomoki stared at her with a look of disgust.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Uhh…nothing." Tomoko replied, "What is it?"

"Mom said to come and eat…**now**." Her brother replied.

"Oh…but…" Tomoko quickly remembered her third option then pointed at some nearby swimming tubes, "I need you to bring me those swimming tubes." Her brother looked over at them then back at her.

"They're not yours, and you can swim just fine." Tomoki replied.

"Damn it, just bring them to me!" Tomoko snapped. Her brother simply stared at her for a bit before sighing and walking over to where the tubes were and took them to Tomoko. Tomoko quickly piled on a few, their designs too elaborate to see through at all. 'Perfect,' she thought to herself as she got out of the pool, 'now I just need to make it to our area and I'll be able to put on my towel.' Just as she took her first step, a kid came out of nowhere and began to pull on the tubes.

"Hey, give those back!" the kid shouted.

"N-no! Wait, I need these!" Tomoko replied.

"I don't care, they're mine!" the kid shouted as she pulled on them with enough force to make Tomoko lose her balance and fall onto a passerby. She knew she was doomed, not only was she not wearing the lower part of her swimsuit, the top had gotten snagged on a piece of the tubes she was wearing and tore it off, so now she was completely naked! She waited for the impending gasps and taunting laughs, but none ever came.

Instead, a voice called out to her, "Hey, you ok?" Tomoko opened her eyes to see that she had landed on a boy around her age and, by a miracle, his towel had landed on her and covered the fact that she was actually exposed. "Here let me hel-" the boy froze as he tried to get up. There's only so much the towel was able to cover, mostly for the fact that it wasn't wrapped around Tomoko, and instead just draped around her. The fact that she was bare chest to bare chest with the boy didn't help. "U-um…are…you-!?" Tomoko didn't wait for the boy to finish his question and instead quickly wrapped the towel around herself and took off for their car.

1111111111

"Tomoko! What happened!?" her mother asked as she approached, only to find Tomoko in an insane like state, her eyes were wide and overflowing with tears, yet she had a smile on her face as if trying to see a lighter side in what just happened...she kind of found one.

'A-at least they can't say I haven't been naked with a guy before.' She thought to herself.


End file.
